In order to provide faster data access, the rotational speeds of disc drive have increased into the range of 15,000 RPM in new designs. At these increased rotational speeds, the transient thermal response of a write head due to heating by a write current extends over a significant leading portion of a data track. Write current induced pole tip recession (CPTR) varies over a length of a data track due to the transient thermal response.
As the areal density of disc drives increases to provide greater data storage, the nominal write gap between the pole tip and a data storage surface becomes smaller and the variation of CPTR due to transient thermal response becomes a more significant source of low data reliability in writing data.
A method and an apparatus are needed to overcome low data reliability in writing data due to CPTR and other variations in data reliability over the length of a data track.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.